spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping The Cliff's Death
'''Escaping The Cliff's Death '''is the fourty-seventh episode of Leader Plankton!. Plot All the members of Anti-Plankton try to get back on the top of the cliff or get themselves out of there before they fall to their death. Characters *Leader Plankton *Black Sponge *Timmy the Twina *Sir Sandy *Cry Whale *Snailster Gary *Timmy (fish) Story Leader Plankton walked over to his throne and shot the intangible ray on it turning it intangible. He then jumped on his throne and shot some popcorn. He then began munching on the popcorn as the citizens of Bikini Bottom bowed down to him. Meanwhile, all the members of Anti-Plankton were falling to their death having Leader Plankton controlled them to jump off a cliff. Black Sponge looked at Timmy the Twina. "Maybe we should of just stayed in the cell today," Black Sponge commented. Timmy nodded his head. "You two! Stop think about what you should've done before and start thinking about we should do in the future!" shouted Sir Sandy. Timmy the Twina got out his grappling hook and shot it up in the air and used his tail to grab all his teammates. But it didn't work. The grappling hook came right back down and the members continued falling. "Nice going, twina" Cry Whale said sarcastically. Timmy stuck his tongue out. Snailster Gary then used his fighting snail to became super tough and try to run up to the top of the cliff with the other Anti-Plankton members in his hands. He was almost there when his shell stopped working and transformed back to normal causing the Anti-Plankton members to begin falling back down again. "Wait, did Leader Plankton throw Snailster Gary come the cliff?" Sir Sandy asked confused. "I think he just came to save us," said Cry Whale. "That's it, we're going to die," said Black Sponge dully-ly. Straight when Black Sponge said that, Cry Whale burst into tears. Everybody then covered their ears. "I can't believe it! We're all going to die!" she cried. Soon, the loudness of her crying soon caused an avalanche. "UGH! Crying only makes things worse! SEE!" Black Sponge pointed out. Timmy's eyes then widened when he noticed the giant boulder heading straight at them. "AHHHH!!!!" everyone screamed. Timmy grabbed his grapping hook and he shot it at the boulder grabbling a hold of all the Anti-Plankton members. Soon, they were all on top of the boulder. "Okay, folks! Let's finish this off! Yeehaw!" Sir Sandy exclaimed as she drove her pick axe into the boulder breaking into a million tiny pieces. Still on his throne, Leader Plankton finished his popcorn. "Aw, I'm out of popcorn. Now what am I supposed to do?!". He then looked at the citizens of Bikini Bottom and smiled deviously. "Citizens of Bikini Bottom! MAKE ME SOME POPCORN!" he shouted and all the fish became to get corn in order to make their dead leader some popcorn. The Anti-Plankton members were still falling. "This is it, guys! We're too close to the bottom! We're gonna die alright!" Sir Sandy announced. Soon, all the members of Anti-Plankton finally landed on a mattress. "A mattress?" Black Sponge asked confused. "Hey, guys. I see you landed on the same mattress I landed on when I fell off! Oh, be careful of the red paint though!" Timmy (fish) said pulling away a bucket of red paint. "Well, this explains a lot," said Black Sponge. Timmy the Twina nodded. "...So, what do we do now?" Cry Whale asked. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Summer Specials Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013 Category:Specials Category:UnderwaterPlatypus382 Category:Pineapple Entertainment